1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses and liquid ejecting apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to shield plate fixing device that reduces tolerance accumulation in an assembled apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus, such as a recording apparatus or a liquid ejecting apparatus includes a main body housing designed to create the overall appearance of the electronic apparatus, a mechanical section for performing operation, an electronic substrate for controlling operation, and an upper housing for sealing an upper opening of the main body housing. Further, shield plates are provided above and below the electronic substrate to provide a shielding effect from the electromagnetic wave emitted from the electronic apparatus mounted on the electronic substrate. Each of the components constituting the electronic apparatus are arranged and combined in a stacked manner in the following order:
(1) the main body housing (specifically, a bottom plate of the main body housing),
(2) the mechanical section,
(3) the lower shield plate,
(4) the electronic substrate,
(5) the upper shield plate, and
(6) the upper housing from the lower side.
Further, the connecting structure between each of the above components are described below. As schematically shown in FIG. 8B, an upper housing 7 and an upper shield plate 21 are connected by a first connecting member and the upper shield plate 21 is integrated with a lower shield plate 22 positioned below through an electronic substrate 23. Further, the lower shield plate 22 and a mechanical section 20 are connected by a third connecting member 33, and the mechanical section 20 and a main body housing 4 are connected by a fourth connecting member 34. An example of the connecting structure between each constituting member may be adopted in a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer as shown in the electronic apparatus shown in JP-A-2004-219237.
Typically, using a fixation structure such as the one described above results in tolerance accumulation as the number of the components increases, since the component tolerance of each component and the composition tolerance between joined components cumulatively accumulate. As a result of tolerance accumulation, the fitting position of the upper housing is often misaligned, requiring that the fitting position of the upper housing needs to be adjusted so as not to disfigure the appearance of the upper housing, particularly when the upper housing contributes to the overall appearance of the apparatus. Unfortunately, this readjusting enormously complicates the process of fitting the upper housing into position. In addition, when the upper housing is an operation panel in which an operating or command buttons are fitted for initiating the operations within the electronic apparatus, any variation in the fitting position of the operation panel may cause operation fault in the operating button, depending on the structure of the operating button.